


Skin and Fur

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: The cuddling isn't what's odd. It's Alastor's lack of clothes that's making Husk so confused.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Skin and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> The shorts are very easy to write, provided I have an idea for one lol That's why they're coming out so quick. Hope you like them :)

At first, Husk had been so sure he was gonna get laid. When Alastor came into the room and slowly stripped down to nothing. But they’d been cuddling together, just cuddling, for about an hour, and Husk was beginning to think he was, in fact,  _ not  _ going to get laid. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to complain. It was nice. A little weird, but nice. He gently traced a claw along Alastor’s shoulder, just feeling along his smooth skin

“You still awake?” He whispered.

Alastor shifted closer, pressing as much of himself against Husk as he could, and nodded

“Mhmm… I won’t be shortly, but for now, yes,” He cooed sleepily.

Husk smiled

“Good, ‘cause I wanted to ask you something,” He said softly.

Alastor made a small noise to indicate Husk could continue. Husk just chuckled

“What’s goin’ on here? Don’t get me wrong, I ain’t complainin’, I’m just a bit confused,” He asked.

Alastor peeked up at him

“What do you mean?” He wondered.

Husk gestured down at Alastor’s bare body

“ _ This _ . Why’re you naked, if we’re just cuddling?” He explained.

Alastor smirked playfully and cocked an eyebrow

“You cuddle naked,” He pointed out.

Husk blinked in surprise before chuckling fondly

“What? Feelin’ left out?” He teased.

Alastor grinned

“Maybe,” He chirped before snuggling up to Husk’s fluffy chest “Truth is, I like how your fur feels on my skin. And you seem to like my body, so I figured you’d enjoy getting to see it.”

Husk hooded his eyes and blushed

“Oh… Yeah, I do like your body,” He agreed, running a paw up and down Alastor’s back “I like all of you, though.”

Alastor hummed contently and closed his eyes

“You certainly seem to,” He mumbled.

He sounded tired. Husk figured he should stop talking… Which was kinda flipping their dynamic on its head.  _ He’d _ never been the chatty one before. He buried his paw in Alastor’s hair and gently scratched along his scalp before scritching behind one of his ears. They twitched and Alastor lazily pressed into the touch. Husk let a smile slip, glancing down to watch Alastor’s leg kick slightly. It was too fucking cute. He wrapped his arm around Alastor’s waist and pulled him up onto top of him so he could spread out his wings. He hadn’t expected to be lying on his back so long, so he was sort of crushing them. Alastor lifted his head a bit and looked around in confusion. He quickly realized why he’d been moved and immediately relaxed, burying his face in Husk’s chest floof.

“Normally, you’ve fallen asleep this far into cuddle time,” Alastor mumbled, voice heavily muffled by fur “Is everything alright?”

Husk loosely wrapped an arm around Alastor and chuckled sheepishly, blushing deeply

“Honestly? Cuddle time isn’t what I was expecting,” He explained.

Alastor lifted his head to look at Husk and blinked in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. He bit his lip and hooded his eyes seductively

“Oh~,” He teased, shifting further up to get closer to Husk’s face and pecked his lips “Did I get you all frisky?”

Husk let a lop-sided grin slip

“Hah… Kinda,” He admitted “But don’t worry about it. Ain’t like I’m hard or nothin’, just not tired. You can go to sleep, I’ll be here.”

Alastor’s eyes widened again and he blushed deeply, quickly scooting back down and hiding his face in Husk’s chest. Husk frowned in concern before movement caught his eye and he noticed Alastor’s tail wagging excitedly. Husk chuckled to himself and fondly shook his head

“Ты слишком милый, милая,” He sighed contently.

Alastor peeked up at him and blinked in confusion

“I don’t speak Russian,” He huffed.

Husk ruffled his hair

“Don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep,” He soothed.

Alastor shrugged indifferently and did just as Husk suggested, snuggling back up to his chest and going right to sleep. Husk combed his claws through Alastor’s hair and just watched him sleep. He almost enjoyed this more than sex. This way, he got to be close to Alastor, got to see him naked,  _ and  _ it didn’t hurt his back. Wins all around.

**Author's Note:**

> Husk is old lol sex is equally fun and just a hassle.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
